Bright Idea
:A stallion of few words, unless the topic of the conversation intrigues him. Then he won't stop talking. Born and raised in Ponyville and proudly the Head Director of the EFRC. :Motto: "Efficiency is key!" 'Background' WIP 'Profession' :Currently, he proudly holds the position of the Head Director of the Equestrian Fermentation Regulation Commission (EFRC) meaning he is in charge of making sure that ponies that practice fermentation are doing so correctly. With the occasional surprise check up. :Beside from his job, he always enjoys muddling around in DIY science experiments. Anything to save money and avoid ordering supplies, he'll do it. 'Personality' :Bright is a very laid back pony, with a calm and collected mind. He's very friendly, even to strangers, and will gladly meet anypony new. Just don't steal his coffee. He lives by the motto; "Efficiency is key!" :He firmly believes in honesty. If somepony lies to him, he can tell. He also is adamantly against censorship, meaning covering the truth up or "sugarcoating". If asked a question, he'll almost always give the cold hard truth. 'Interaction' :He is always friendly to anypony, though he's not one to start conversations. His ability of silence rivals that of Fluttershy. He tends to sit back and listen, or if he's not in a conversation, he'll listen in on others in the room. Not to eavesdrop, but for curiosity. :When he's in his workshop, he's an entirely different pony. He'll usually start spouting out what he's doing as he's doing it. He's not crazy... just, absent minded. 'Tendencies' :He always has a set pattern of routine. Almost as if he can plan everything. Even if you can't detect any patterns, there's most likely one in place. If something happens to his little set route, he'll just mold the entire rest of the day to fit it. :He tends to forget the things he considers unimportant, such as what he had for lunch, the last time he bathed, and other stuff. He's also bad with names, so don't blame him if he asks you for your name... again. 'Skills' :Bright Idea is skilled at quite a few things. First and foremost, his ability to come up with a good plan/idea in a pinch, given that that's what his cutie mark represents. He is an efficient reader and loves learning new things. He has always had a knack for bargaining and getting things at lower prices. 'Magic' :When it comes to magic, he isn't that skilled. He can do simple levitation when doing experiments or projects. Other than that, he can't do that much. :He hopes one day to receive help from Princess Twilight Sparkle. He may not know much magic, but he does want to learn. 'Hobbies' *Reading *Writing *Reading old meeting transcripts *Doing fun little experiments, while spending the least amount of money possible *Bargaining *Trying to achieve transmutation of lead to gold *Attempting to play piano 'Family' *'Mother': (unnamed) *'Father': (unnamed) *'Sister': (unnamed) *'Good friend': Baseline Brass 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes *Coffee *Science *Combustibles *Cider *History Dislikes *Failed experiments *Inefficiency *Liars *Alonso *Bread *Taking notes Player Notes *EST *NO R34 (Not even followers, you will be blocked) *OOC @LOLStudios16 Category:Show-Derived Characters Category:Stallions Category:Unicorns